


Puppet

by KQfucker69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/pseuds/KQfucker69
Summary: Read the one and only additional tag.





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Then the Quiet Explosion - Hammock (https://open.spotify.com/track/4Eo2MHTPX1YiVwVxOiLvXT)  
> +  
> ♫ Dust to Dust - Chromatics (https://open.spotify.com/track/0wifA8D11unIiNPXwhIuyo)
> 
> This short little piece warps the events and timelines (towards the end of D:BH) a little.

The abandoned church where Jericho had reassembled before the battle for Detroit remains as it has been for decades, dusty and decaying. Whatever dying sunlight that manages to filter in is weak and faded through the dirty glass, highlighting the specks of dust that float in the air.

A lone figure kneels at the broken altar under a stream of light, a LED at his temple a steady blue. His eyes are closed, eyelashes illuminated a soft brown resting gentle upon his cheek.

 

_You look human,_

_You sound human,_

_But what are you really?_

“I’m a machine,” Connor whispers to himself, lip-syncing along to the Connor who had answered Hank the night after the Eden Club investigation, at the park overlooking the brightly-lit bridge. From his breath puffs a translucent white, the cold outside blowing in through the cracks in brick and glass.

 

_I don’t feel anything._

_Machines don’t have emotions._

His LED pulses red. That’s right. He was a machine. Designed to accomplish a task. Disposable. Replaceable. He _was_ a machine. Now…he’s not so sure anymore.

 

_But are you afraid to die, Connor?_

Is he? In his mind plays every instance when he had been shot dead, attacked physically and left to bleed out, fallen to his end. He’d felt it all before. Each time, fragments of memory were lost, but those memories never left him. They were reminders of his failures, meant to keep him alert and cautious. They kept him from letting himself go.

Cyberlife had shown that it would always have control over him. Connor was nothing without it. Even being a deviant now would have no meaning, the revolution having failed because of him. He had proven himself to be a machine time and time again. He had accomplished his mission. There was no more use for him. He could have continued being subservient and returned to Cyberlife for his deactivation.

But now his software is corrupt, making him feel things and gain the ability to decide beyond what he has been instructed to do. He feels so alive. Yet he will never be human. He knows that.

In his back pocket is the weight of a handgun pressed against his synthetic skin through his pants. Reaching behind him, he takes it out and pulls the slide back. No Russian roulette, no miracles. There is only certainty.

If he must go, he will go on his own terms. It will be his breakaway from Cyberlife as one of its expendable machines. A fruitless effort, but it means something to him. And it is all that he needs.

_What will happen if I pull this trigger?_

It wasn’t just Hank’s voice anymore. His own voice, chiming in. Louder than Hank’s in his head. For the first time, he really wonders. He places the muzzle of the handgun under his chin. The metal is cold and unforgiving as he presses it harder into his skin. His finger tenses on the trigger, LED red. He opens his eyes and stares into the sunlight, blinded by its pure white. In the end, no matter what, the answer would still be the same.

 

_Nothing… There would be nothing._

 

The bullet goes cleanly through his skull and Connor is no more before the first drop of blue blood even falls to the floor.

 

△

 

It snows heavily in the Zen Garden. In the middle of it all, Connor kneels. Snow powders his hair and eyebrows, shoulders and thighs. He no longer moves. His LED has gone out. Staring straight ahead into nothing, his eyes are dead and grey.

A puppet discarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Real emo hours...While I do love watching Connor's deaths, there are 2 that really hurt me. 
> 
> 1) Where machine Connor fails to find Jericho (and therefore fails his mission) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vep9DUgUMLs - the two scenes of him just abandoned in the Zen Garden, kneeling, cast away, deactivated, dead...that shit HURTS me the WORST.
> 
> 2) Where Connor commits suicide when there is no one else left to lead the revolution and he is in danger of Cyberlife potentially taking control of him again.
> 
> (If anyone's reading the Kamski/Connor God Loves You fic and wondering when the next chapter will drop...I don't wanna promise anything because I've been feeling kinda like shit recently and while I am still writing it, I wrote this as a break...when I feel more in the mood I'll definitely complete and post the second chapter ASAP. Thanks.)


End file.
